


A Vicious Cycle

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse
Genre: 1980s, 1990s, Alien Powers, Backstory, Brainwashing, Family, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Mutant Powers, The Plumbers, combination of different show canons, the rooters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>An orphan from the UK, Devin Levin is given the chance of a lifetime when he is accepted into the Plumber's Academy. He is at the top of his class and graduates at the age of nineteen. Seeing that his skills are useful, he is called to have an interview with the notorious black ops Plumbers division called The Rooters </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

####  March 1984: Rooters Headquarters. Location Classified

"When did you graduate from The Plumber Academy?"

"Two months ago."

The leader of The Rooters, Hector Sirvantis, looked over Devin's files. The nineteen year old British Plumber tapped his foot as he glanced about the room. Dimly lit, almost bare except for the desk, chairs, and file cabinet on the left side, it reflected the Spartan values of the black ops team. 

"Born December fifth 1964, in London, England. Mother was a teenager from the East End, father unknown. Grew up in children's homes and boarding schools. Expressed interest in space from early age and was talented in math and science. Became aware of the Plumbers after an alien attack on your school when you were fifteen. Accepted to the Plumber's Academy at age seventeen. One of the brightest in your class, exceptionally skilled at weapons handling and piloting. And now, you are here."

Proctor Sirvantis set down the files.

"We have been looking for a man like you Mr. Levin. You are exactly what this team needs. A good, loyal soldier."

#### June 1984: Rooters Headquarters. Location Classified

He lay on the examining table. A nurse hovered over him. A pair of hands put sensor monitors on his face. From the corner of his eye, he saw Proctor Sirvantis enter the room.

"This will really give me powers Doc?" Devin asked him.

"You will become the greatest soldier the universe has ever seen," Sirvantis told him. He reached over to the cart and grabbed a syringe and filled it.

"This may hurt a little," he warned.

"Should we give him anesthesia?" The nurse asked Sirvantis.

"No," Sirvantis said. "I want him to feel every single moment of it."

Sirvantis lowered the syringe into Devin's arm. At first he only felt a little prick, but then Sirvantis pushed down on the plunger. Devin let out a scream. It felt like hot lava had been injected into his veins. It surged throughout his body, burning everything in its path. He felt as if bones had been burnt into a crisp, his insides condensed to a puddle that sloshed around his rib cage and stomach...

He violently thrashed on the table.

"Hold him down!"

His eyes rolled back into his head. He choked, feeling his throat close up and his lungs constrict. It was killing him. He knew it. This poison was _killing_ him….

And then he awoke with a jolt. 

He still was on the table. His body was not on fire; it was back to its normal temperature. He was calm, refreshed, like he had woken up from a good night's sleep.

"Agent Levin?"

He slowly sat up, fearing that he would become dizzy. He didn't.

"Are you ok?"

"I am," Devin exclaimed. "I feel great!."

Sirvantis grinned. It was the first time Devin had seen him smile. It didn't suit the head of The Rooters at all. It stretched too wide and his teeth were crooked. It almost seemed threatening.

"Good. I want you to take this wire in your hand."

A gloved hand held out a wire to Devin. It was steaming and sparks of electricity sizzled at the ends. He didn't think. He grabbed it.

He felt the electricity flow into his skin.

It wasn't like the fire from earlier. It didn't burn. It ran its course like a river throughout his veins. His muscles tensed up, his heart beat started to pick up pace. His breaths came out in gasps, but not because he couldn't breath. His eyes widened; an unexplainable bliss washed over him. He felt strong. He felt more alive than ever. He felt _powerful_

"Hold out your hand."

Devin did so. A burst of flames emerged. Devin let out a shrill laugh. He aimed it at the wall which caught on fire. He rocked back and forth, manically cackling at the top of his lungs.

####  1985

Mastering these powers came easily to him. He was a quick learner and quick to adapt. All he needed was one touch. From electrical sockets, light bulbs, wires, even lightening powered him up. His fingers tingled as he took down his targets, shooting volts at energy in the form of flames, lassos, and bullets. 

It felt good. Energy felt so good. It filled him up more than a banquet full of his favorite foods ever could. Made him more alert than the deepest sleep. Made him stronger than the strictest workout in the universe. Gave him thrill more pleasurable than any orgasm could ever bring him too. It was everything needed to survive handed to him in one flowing current. 

And so he spent hours going through all sources of electricity in his apartment. No appliance or lightbulb was spared. And the more he drained, the higher he got. The lights flickered and blacked- out, blisters and burns covered his hands, smoke filled the air, but he didn't care. He _wanted_ more. He _needed_ more. 

He was The Rooters' best kept secret. The one who took the enemies by surprise. He delivered the final blows. And he knocked them down, shocking them and shocking them until they couldn't move. And then they were carried away, by the leg or collar. Alive or dead, it didn't matter. Those bastards were nothing. They were scum. The lowest scum of the universe. 

He was a hero. He was a god. He was _invincible_

#### April 1986: Plumbers Headquarters. Bellwood California

"Magister Tennyson," Devin approached the older Plumber and extended his hand. 

Max Tennyson took it in a firm grasp. They shook. 

"Welcome," Magister Tennyson said. "It's been long since I had a partner to work with. Not since '73."

"I won't disappoint you sir," Devin said.

"So you've spent time with The Rooters," Max said. "What made you decide to transfer? I heard that working with them is a once in a life time experience."

_"You are to report back to us every month," Sirvantis told him. "We are only allowing you to branch out because we recognize that the other Plumbers could benefit from our work. Remember boy, a Rooter never leaves his team. Once you join, you are a member for life. Our missions come first before the other units."_

_"Yes sir," Devin saluted._

"Sometimes you just need to broaden your horizons," Devin answered.

"So you're an Osmosian?" Max asked him.

Devin paused.

_"Sir? Why am I listed as 'Osmosian' here?" Devin glanced over his Plumber files._

_"It is easier to pass off your skills as an alien identity," Sirvantis said. "There are so many extraterrestrial species that no one will give you a second thought. And it helps that you were a nobody in the first place. Don't you want to have a new start Agent Levin?"_

_"Yes. That's why I joined The Plumbers. But there's no reason to cover up who I am. I'm human. I always was and always will be. You don't need to change that._

_"Agent Levin you do not understand. We need to keep it a secret."_

_"I get that you don't want the other Plumbers to know about the tests just yet, but that doesn't mean you can change my life story!" Devin objected_

_"You are not human," Sirvantis curtly hissed. "You are Osmosian, a humanoid species from Osmos Five. Your family perished in the Osmosian Civil War and you fled to earth at a young age. This is your story and this is what you will tell your commanding officer. And if you do not comply you will face consequences. Do you **understand **?"****_

_Yes sir," Devin said with a hint of fear_

"Yeah," Devin nervously smiled. "I don't remember life on Osmos. I came to the UK when I was five."

"Was it the war?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Devin's voice drifted off.

####  October 1987:Space 

The warning shot had been fired. It echoed off the walls of the corridor. The thief sprinted, clinging to the briefcase that contained the stolen bomb. Max and Devin were in pursuit. 

"You are to drop the weapon and surrender!" Max shouted at the figure ahead. 

"Leave this to me!" Devin exclaimed. He took off his gloves and grabbed onto his laser gun. He dropped it, a trail of energy forming from his hand. He threw his arm back, zapping the energy right into the thief's back. The thief fell. 

Devin's hand was shaking. Colors flashed before his eyes. Everything except the target was a blur. For a second all noises were blocked out except for the crackle of electricity in his veins. 

_Kill him! Kill him!_ A low ominous voice whispered in his ear. 

The thief stirred, trying to sit up. But Devin pounced. He slammed the thief to the ground, his palm squeezing the thief's face. The thief let out a scream. And Devin's hands kept on shocking, his nails clawing at the skin, his fists sending punches to the head. And the thief continued to scream; the shrieks getting higher and higher until Devin could not hear them anymore.

"Devin that's **enough!** "

Max Tennyson had yanked him away; strong arms holding him back. And Devin yelled, elbowed at Max's arms, wanting to finish his job. Wanting to make his prey suffer...

And then it was like he woke up.

Devin inhaled so quickly that he nearly choked. He went limp and did not struggle anymore. A team of medics had surrounded the body and had lifted it on a stretcher. It was covered in burns to the point where it was unrecognizable. 

The horror and guilt tided him over. He stared down at his hands: pale, bruised, and covered in blood. He started to sob.

####  May 1988: Los Angeles California.

"Couldn't pay the electrical bill again?"

Devin and his girlfriend Caroline were standing in the hallway. No matter how many times she switched the light on and off, it wouldn't turn on.

The couple had gone out to dinner earlier. He didn't want to go out and eat, but he had to do something to prove to her that he was still interested. He hardly touched the food he ordered. He wasn't hungry; he felt no need for food. He only ate once a day; energy did the rest for him. They had come back to his place for a drink. 

"Yeah," he lied. His head hurt. He could feel his hand twitch, knowing that he needed to recharge. But he couldn't now. Not when his girlfriend was over. No one could know.

He staggered over to the kitchen. He got out two bottles of beer from the fridge, trying to ignore the urge to suck out the last remaining light source in the apartment. It blinded him, it made his heart pound, his mouth water.

_Drain it! Drain it!_

But he slammed the door shut and darted back to the living room.

The lights turned back on. The pangs came back stronger than ever. He needed energy. He needed it _now_ But how could he drain without his girlfriend suspecting a thing?

His mind was blank at first. But then it came to him. 

"Hey Care? Can we talk? There's something I need to tell you."

He took a seat on the couch beside her and handed her a bottle of beer.

"Sure? What is it?"

"You know about my job right?"

"Yeah. You're a plumber."

"I'm not just any plumber. I'm a part of this secret government backed organization called The Plumbers that fights aliens."

Caroline started to laugh.

"Are you already drunk?" She slapped her hand on her knees with her free hand. "Because it's not like you to say something like that!"

"No it's real. We--"

"That's a good one," she took a sip of beer. "That's a good one Dev!"

"I can prove it," he said. He reached over and grabbed the lamp on the table. 

"Like what are you gonna do? Summon a UFO? Get your martian friends over? Phone--"

She let out a shriek, nearly dropping her bottle. Devin had absorbed the energy from the lightbulb and the electricity was steaming from his fingers. He rubbed them together, directing the energy to make a circle in the air. The flash of white light evaporated and he brought his hand down.

"S-so-- you're an alien?" She stuttered on her words as she gazed up at him in astonishment.

_You are an Osmosian refugee. Your entire family was killed when a nuclear bomb wiped out your whole town. The refugee programs sent Osmosian children off the planet. The majority were sent to earth because it was most like Osmos_

"Yeah," he lied with a grin.

####  August 1988: Rooters Headquarters. Location Classified

Devin was on the floor of the lab. He feverishly lay on his back, convulsing like he had a seizure. None of the scientists or medics rushed over to his side. They were all in the other room attending to the other test subject. 

He was sick. Something was wrong. It had started not long after Sirvantis started the new round of tests. Or did it start before that? Two years ago? Three? From the first injection. He had no appetite. Everything made his stomach churn. He lost about twenty pounds. His skin was a deathly white and was so fragile that it could be pulled off of him. He couldn't sleep and spent nights pacing around his apartment. He saw things; devilish creatures parading before his eyes, a white light that stung his eyes. They whispered to him; making him do things that he would never consider in his right mind. 

He heard an ear piercing scream from the other room. It was one of the other members of The Rooters. He also had been talked into joining the program. And now he was dying because the injections were just too much. He was younger than Devin, fresh out of the academy. Just a boy. A boy who had so much to live for, and now had his life ripped away from him because of this damned experiment. 

It was going to kill his comrade. Then it would come for him. Devin couldn't lie to himself. If he didn't stop, he would die. Maybe he was dying right now.

Sirvantis entered the room. He removed his protective gloves, that dripped blood, and threw them in the garbage.

"Make it stop!" Devin screamed. 

Sirvantis turned and glared at Devin.

"You should be grateful boy," he hissed. 

"It's **killing** me!" 

"I gave you opportunities! I turned you from nothing into something! And **this** is how you repay me?" Sirvantis' hand knocked over a beaker that sat on the counter. It crashed to the floor, the glass shattered and went flying. A shard cut against Devin's cheek.

"You **killed** him!" Devin howled. "You're killing **me!** "

Sirvantis glanced down at him in disgust. He exited the lab.

Devin screamed. 

His body became numb. His vision was blurry. His mouth gaped open as he tried to gasp for air. He reached his arm out, trying to hang onto something. Anything.

It was then that the team of medics finally came to his aid. They surrounded him, hooking him to life support and lifted him to the stretcher. He was wheeled into the operating room. The last thing he could remember before the anesthesia kicked in was the bright light that hung above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Two years had passed._

####  1990 

He finally was clean. He no longer felt the need to drain energy. It took him two years but the clarity he felt was worth it. He had gained back the weight he lost, put on muscle, his skin was a healthy pink color. He could finally sleep through the night. The voices in his head and the visions had disappeared. He was happy. He was stronger than ever. And he was proud.

#### June 1992: Bellwood California

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Devin lifted the veil from Caroline's face. He beamed at her, his eyes welling up from tears of joy. He gently dipped her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her. The wedding guests burst into cheers. Her hands gripped his face, kissing him back just as passionately as he was. They broke off and faced the standing guests who were applauding and whistling. The couple made their way down the aisle, greeting each guest. Caroline had stopped to talk to one of her friends. It was then that Devin heard:

"Congratulations."

Devin turned around to see Proctor Sirvantis standing behind him. He was dressed in a light gray suit. Devin had never seen Sirvantis wear an outfit that wasn't a uniform or scrubs with a lab coat. It was odd; the suit made his shoulders too broad, the pants were baggy, and the tie was tied on too tightly.

"Proctor," Devin was surprised. "I didn't know that you'd be here."

"You shouldn't be too surprised," Sirvantis said. "A Rooter always supports his fellow comrades. I am hurt that I didn't receive an invitation. I started to believe that we weren't important to you."

Sirvantis glanced over at Max Tennyson who was talking to Caroline's parents. 

"No sir, you are," Devin quickly said. "It's just that Magister Tennyson is--"

He knew he couldn't say _like a father._ Sirvantis would take offense. But it was true. He had never had a father figure in his life, and Max Tennyson was the closest thing he had to a father. They had gotten close over the past six years. Max went out of his way for Devin: giving him advice, spending time with him out of work, helping him with his energy addiction, and even inviting him to spend holidays with his own family. It was more than what The Rooters ever did for Devin.

"He just happened to be in the area sir," Devin lied.

"I will let that slide," Sirvantis said. "But I am here because of another reason. I have an order for you."

"An order?" Devin asked. "But sir it's my wedding!"

"I'm assigning you a project. A long term one. Ideally I'd want you to start today, but you can take as much time as you need. When it's completed, you _must_ report back to me. I do not like to be left out in the cold, as they say."

Sirvantis passed over an envelope to Devin.

"Again. Congratulations to you and your wife."

He turned and started to walk away. Devin glanced around and opened the envelope. Inside was a sheet of paper with four words typed out:

_Pass on the mutation_

####  February 1994: New York City

"Push!"

Caroline's arm was shaking. She gripped his hand so tightly that it turned white. Beads of sweat dripped down her face, her cheeks were a reddish-purple. He had placed a hand on her shoulder, which was also damp from sweat. She grunted. 

"I can see the top of the head," the doctor informed them from below. 

"The head is almost out!" His clammy hands massaged her shoulders. Caroline tried to smile but the pain washed over her again and she grimaced with another grunt. 

"Just a few more pushes and the baby's out!"

"You're almost there! The baby's almost here!" Devin had taken her hand again. 

"Push!"

Caroline let out a scream. Tears streamed down her face and mingled with the sweat. Her hand squeezed Devin's and it turned just as purple as his face. She took a deep breath and leaned back on the bed.

A shrill cry pierced the air. The doctor held up a baby boy. His skin was a purplish color, similar to what Caroline's was just moments earlier. His eyes were shout and his mouth was wide open as he howled. He waved his little limbs about.

"Congratulations you have a son!" The doctor told them. Caroline was handed the child who was placed on her stomach.

"Hi Kevin," she whispered, cradling him. Kevin was the name the two would name their child if they had a boy. Madeline for a girl.

Devin reached down and gently touched Kevin's fingers. They were warm and slimy, but Devin felt chills go down his spine as he bonded with his child for the first time. Kevin grasped onto Devin's thumb.

"Hey there Kev," he smiled. Kevin opened his eyes, a deep chestnut brown. He gazed up at his parents for a few seconds before closing his eyes again. The baby squirmed in his mother's arms.

While they interacted for the first time, the doctor applied an umbilical clamp to the cord.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked.

Devin nodded. He was handed the scissors and he took hold of the cord in his left hand. One little snip and it was off. 

The happy parents held their son for a while longer before Kevin was taken to be weighed and cleaned.

#### December 1994: New York City 

Christmas music blared from the stereo close by. Devin sat by the Christmas tree with Kevin in his lap.

"Santa Claus is coming!" Devin exclaimed. "He's coming tonight!"

Kevin gave Devin a confused glance as if to ask what a Santa Claus was. He quickly turned his attention to the tree, reaching out to touch the branches.

"Let's get you a better look," Devin picked up Kevin and got to his feet. He walked Kevin around the tree. The baby boy had his mouth open, giggling at the bright lights and ornaments that shone in front of him.

"Oh you better watch out! You better not cry! Devin sung, rocking Kevin back and forth. "You better not pout I'm telling you why! Santa Claus is coming--"

It was then he noticed it. How Kevin reached for the wire of one of the lights, with a glassy look in his eyes, his tiny hand shaking like Devin's used to not so long ago. Devin reacted quickly, stepping back from the tree and loosely taking Kevin's hand.

"Whoa there kiddo!" He said, trying to mask the worry in his voice. "Don't wanna touch that! It will hurt!"

Thinking quickly, he grabbed one of the pillows from the couch as he balanced Kevin.

"Grab on to this."

Kevin touched the pillow and squeezed it. The glassy look from his eyes disappeared. The baby gurgled and smiled. Devin let out a sigh of relief.

####  June 1995: Central Park New York City

Kevin didn't want to stay in the stroller. He was already beginning to enter the phase where toddlers had to be constantly on the move. Caroline and Devin let him walk beside them, careful to go slow and to keep an eye on him. It was a beautiful day for a picnic, the weather wasn't sweltering hot yet, and since it was a weekday, the park wasn't as crowded.

The family settled in a shady spot close to the lake. They enjoyed the view as they ate; the lake, seeing the cyclists and joggers pass by on the path, and the squirrels that chased each other in the trees. Kevin got a kick out of that. He giggled nonstop, pointing at the squirrels as they appeared.

"Skirl!" He babbled. "Squirrel" was a word that was a bit too advanced for his age.

"That's right Kev!" Devin exclaimed as he rubbed Kevin's head. "That's a squirrel!"

"And there comes another one!" Caroline added.

The first squirrel froze as the other one approached it. It then broke out into a sprint. Kevin burst into laughter again. Devin let out a smile. He admired how young kids could find just about anything to be the funniest thing in the world.

Devin and Caroline looked on as Kevin toddled about the blanket. He was walking a lot faster than he used to.

"Kid's gonna be a runner," Devin said with a laugh.

"Or a scientist," Caroline said as Kevin peered into the empty picnic basket. He glanced up confused.

"That's where the food was!" Caroline said as she picked Kevin up.

He babbled again. The adults let out a chuckle. 

Later Devin decided to take Kevin to see the ducks. First he started to lead Kevin by the hand before the boy stopped.

"Up! Up!" The boy waved his arms about.

Devin lifted Kevin up and carried him to the lake. They stood by the bank, gazing out.

"See Kev? The ducks are over there. They're eating too."

"Eat," Kevin said.

"And you know what they eat?" Devin asked. "Bugs and plants and all sorts of things. Come on let's take a look."

They walked over to the ducks. Devin crouched down and let Kevin stand. The boy grabbed his father's hand and stood still. Normally talkative and loud, he was quiet. He gazed at the flock of ducks in a sort of wonder. The ducks began to quack. Kevin shouted back at them, trying to imitate the sound.

"Quack! Quack!" Devin exclaimed in a goofy voice at the ducks. "Quack! Quack!"

Kevin giggled. He glanced up at his father.

"Cack!" He said.

"Quack! Quack!" Devin tickled Kevin under the armpits. The toddler reached out, doing his best to tickle his father back. Devin picked up Kevin and spun him around. The boy let out a squeal. Devin stopped and held his son close. An arm supported Kevin's legs, another held his back upright. The boy had reached over and put his arms around Devin's neck. He pressed his mouth on Devin's cheek, leaving a wet kiss. Kevin had never kissed him, Caroline, or anyone on his own before. He felt touched, knowing that his son cared for him as much as he did. That he was the first one to experience a special step in his son's life. 

"Smile!"

Caroline had come up to them with a camera. Devin and Kevin faced her and smiled. Both father and son had the exact same cheeky grin. The camera flashed.

#### September 1995: Rooters Headquarters. Location Classified 

"And what's this?"

Sirvantis glanced at Devin. He set down the papers he had held in his hand.

"My official letter of resignation," Devin cooly told him.

"You know the saying boy: once a Rooter always a Rooter," Sirvantis calmly said with a hint of anger underneath. 

"This division has only been around since the late 70s. I did my poking around; it didn't go back to the turn of the century like you claimed. I knew you had been messing with those files like you did with mine," Devin said.

"Accusing your superior of misdemeanors can you get into serious trouble Agent Levin," Sirvantis' voice slightly shook.

"I have my evidence!" Devin shoved a manila folder filled with papers he had been holding at Sirvantis. "Every single bit of evidence that dates back to 1979. What I don't understand is your need to con everyone around you! The other Plumbers, me, the others in this division! Are you some sort of compulsive liar?"

"Don't you **dare** accuse me of being a liar!" Sirvantis angrily replied. 

"All you've done is put me in danger! And now you threaten my family! I won't let you take Kevin! I won't let you hurt him like you've hurt me!" Devin shouted.

"If you won't cooperate with me then maybe I will hurt your wife and son! Consider **that** your threat!" Sirvantis threw the letter and folder to the ground and lunged at him. Devin ducked back and held his fist up. He swung it at Sirvantis' face. The sound of footsteps came from the hall. The two men stopped fighting, listening as the footsteps got farther and farther from the office. Devin still held his fist up, ready to punch if he was attacked again.

"It was illegal all along wasn't it?" Devin asked. "The things you did to me?"

Sirvantis did not answer. 

"I could report you. I could have all long. But you did your job so damn well that I never considered it." 

Devin exited the office for the last time.

####  April 1996: Plumbers' Headquarters, Bellwood California 

"It's a miracle that you're even alive now."

Devin lay on the hospital bed and glanced up at Max. His leg was in a cast, burn marks stretched across his arms under tight bandages. His limbs hurt; a sharp pain that boiled in his bones. But Devin kept his expression blank. He didn't want anyone to worry.

"Told ya I'd always pull through," Devin attempted to smile.

"This Ragnarok guy is more dangerous than we thought," Max said. "They really should have warned us. I should have called for backup--"

"It doesn't change anything," Devin said.

"Devin. This guy attacked us head on. He was ready to _kill_ "

"So did most of the other crooks we went after," Devin pointed out.

"I've seen guys like him before. Stalking their victims like they were prey. For a second I almost thought he was after you."

Devin was quiet. He didn't expect Max to jump to this conclusion so early. 

Ragnarok was a mercenary that The Rooters hired to do their dirty work. He was their key assassin; going after anyone that stood in the group's way. They were aware that Ragnarok had illegal dealings in the star trade, but it did not matter for the corrupt division. They received half of the profits from Ragnarok's auctions. Devin had never interacted with Ragnarok, but had seen him around headquarters. Even then, he looked a man no one would dare to cross. 

"Devin? Is there something you want to tell me? Have you run into Ragnarok before?"

Devin didn't want Max to be in danger. It was bad enough that he and his family were already targeted. The Rooters' wrath had no bounds, and Ragnarok had no qualms about killing spares.

"No," he lied. "Never heard of him."

####  September 14 1996: Space

They were about to crash. Ragnarok's laser cannons were too powerful for the ship to withstand. Devin clutched at the wheel, trying to steer it away. It was useless, they would run out of fuel and would be left for dead.

They had come to a halt All systems were shot. The electricity cackled. He felt chills go down his spine, but his fear overpowered the echo of a hunger that he had long repressed. He and Max glanced about, checking to see if the coast was clear. Then Ragnarok teleported in.

The two Plumbers fired left and right, running around the cockpit to get a clear shot. Ragnarok came back at them with his energy, which was something more powerful than Devin ever seen.

They had taken refuge behind one of the control panels. It was over. They would be dead in a minute if Devin didn't act quickly. There was only one way to defeat Ragnarok. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to use his powers, but if he could absorb enough energy, he could knock him out. One of his fingers started to twitch as the impulse to absorb grew stronger. He began to take off his glove.

"No Devin your powers are too dangerous!" Max shouted.

He took hold of one of the wires, still steaming with white light. It entered his body. His heart rate picked up, the energy surged inside him. He aimed and fired at Ragnarok. One. Two. Three. Four shots. Ragnarok collapsed against one of the computers.

Devin's hand stopped shaking. He took a deep breath. His mind began to clear. For the first time, he could control his powers. He no longer a violent impulse inside him. He was calm. He was sane. He was not sure why but he felt a great sense of relief. 

Devin let out a grin as he stared down at his smoking hand.

Ragnarok was lying unconscious. They would arrest him and take him into custody. He would report The Rooters and have them arrested too. Spend a few more years as a Plumber and then retire. He and his family would be safe and happy.

It was over. He had won.

And then Ragnarok's fist was in his face. He lay in the corner of the cockpit, weakened, forced to watch as Ragnarok directed a ball of energy at Max.

A good soldier knew which strategies to use for a specific enemy. A Plumber never let down his partner. And Devin knew that Ragnarok was using the threat as a way to kill him at last. 

He couldn't let Max die. He never had an opportunity to thank him for being a good mentor, a father figure. He didn't want to give The Rooters what they wanted, but he knew there was no choice. 

If he died, it would be his last rebellion against The Rooters. He would prove that he died trying to defend himself. To keep his family and friends safe from them. He would be the ideal soldier; standing up for what was right and fighting against the wrongs of the universe.

He would win once and for all.

He jumped in front of Max, feeling the shock of energy electrocute him. He fell on his side. His vision was blurry. His skin was cracked and covered in burns. He distantly heard the sound of the Null Void projector teleporting Ragnarok to the barren wasteland. 

He felt Max's hands turn him over. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that he had no voice left. He was dizzy and felt as if all the energy he had absorbed was evaporating out his skin. Blue flames that floated to the top of the room, disappearing as they hit the ceiling. But as the energy faded, he felt his life-force being sucked out into the air as well. He gasped for air. 

His anchor to this world was Max's hand in his'. Comforting him, telling him that help was on the way. But they knew. They both knew that he was at death's door. 

Devin felt his eyes flicker for the last time. They began to close as he said his last words: 

"Tell my wife and my son I love them."


End file.
